


And So They Did.

by sophieluvs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounor, F/M, I'm making it up as i go along so..., Love, M/M, idek, larry stylinson - Freeform, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieluvs/pseuds/sophieluvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis but Louis has Eleanor. What happens when Harry's secrets come out to the person he doesn't want to know?</p><p>Idek I'm making it up as I go along so... yep</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So They Did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 13 and British so I might use different words to you. Sorry! PLEASE comment and leave kudos if you like it! Xx

"Hey Harry! Are you home?!" He heard Louis slam the door behind him as he got to the flat, the one they used to share.   
"Yeah Lou! One second! I'm just getting changed!" He quickly shouted as he heard footsteps come up the stairs, he couldn't let Louis see him like this. The bathroom floor was a mess and so was his arm and the razor that sat by his side.   
"Open up! It's nothing I haven't seen before!" Louis laughed from the other side of the door.   
"Um, yeah, one second Lou!" He rushed out, even he could here the panic and stress in his voice.  
"You okay in there, Haz?" Louis sounded concerned, all the joking gone from his tone.   
"Uh- y-yeah, I-I'm fine, don't come in yet please!"   
"Harry..."   
"Just one seco-" And then the door opened and a gasp echoed around the now silent room. Harry stared in shock at Louis who was staring at the tissues that Harry had been rushing to tidy the floor with.  
"What happened?! Did you fall?! Where are you hurt?! Do you need hel-" Louis then looked at Harry who was still sat in shock staring at Louis whilst biting his bottom lip in worry. Realising Louis was looking at him, he quickly turned his face to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact as much as he could.  
"Harry..." Louis whispered. "Harry look at me." His voice cracked and you could hear the sadness and worry clearly. Harry slowly looked up, looking pale with loss of blood and fear.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled, willing his voice to stay steady, even if it was quiet. "I'm so so sorry, Lou." Louis searched his face as if he was looking for something, then seemed to realise that Harry's wrists were still bleeding heavily.  
"We need to clean you up before you faint or black out. Where are the bandages?" Harry silently pointed to the cabinet on the wall, looking ashamed. Louis bandaged him up quickly, growing up with four clumsy younger sisters had its perks.  
"Are you okay?" He asked after he had put everything away. Harry could hear the double meaning to the question and shook his head because, honestly? He hadn't been 'okay' in a long time. He was still sat on the floor, in the same position as he had been when Louis had walked in, so he stood up.  
"Can we talk about this in the bedroom or lounge or something? This doesn't seem like the best place to talk." Louis nodded quickly and helped, a still pale looking, Harry up and into the bedroom. They were silent for a while before Louis finally choked out   
"Why Haz? Why would you do this? You know me and all the boys love you, not too mention your mum and Gemma." That's the problem, Harry thought bitterly, you don't love me way I want you to. Instead of saying it though, he simply shrugged dismissively, as if he hadn't been harming himself for over a year.  
"Harry." Louis said sternly. "Why are you doing this?!" Louis clearly wanted a proper answer.   
"It's stupid Lou, it's not important." He whispered, looking at his lap.  
"It's important enough to make you harm yourself! I don't think it's stupid if you don't." This is it. The perfect time to say it.  
"IloveyouLou." He rushed out, it was barely understandable, but it was enough for Louis.  
"What?" You could hear the disbelief rolling off of him. "You're joking right?" Harry shook his head, still avoiding eye contact. Louis hugged him quickly.   
"I'm so sorry Haz, but I love Eleanor, you've got to find someone else." Harry snapped, pushing Louis off of him in a millisecond.   
"You think I haven't tried?! You think I didn't know you loved Eleanor?! You think I was ever stupid enough to think that I had a chance with you?! Why do you think I kept the cutting a secret for a fucking year?!" Louis was sat on the bed still, looking up at him wide eyed.  
"A year?" He asked quietly, not wanting to anger him more.  
"A year!" Harry chuckled darkly, "and I was doing alright, no one fucking knew about it! The bracelets covered it all up well in the summer, long sleeved shirts were good in the winter."   
"Why did you start cutting? Something must have triggered it." Harry grew visibly sadder, the anger leaving his body.  
"I lost you as a friend." Louis was gobsmacked, he never left Harry. He was his best friend for fucked sakes.  
"You never lost me!"  
"Oh yeah? When was the last time you came here to hang out? A movie night that didn't include Eleanor or a meet up where Eleanor wasn't the subject of every conversation you had? When was the last time we had a heart to heart? Oh yeah, it was before you 'grew up' as you like to put it, before the time where I no longer mattered!" He was right, Louis realised, he'd left Harry behind whilst he moved forward with Eleanor. Harry just wasn't an important part of his life anymore, the realisation shocked Louis more than an earthquake would of. He'd left Harry, he'd left everyone, for Eleanor and he hadn't even noticed.  
"I'm sorry Harry." And he was, he was truly 100% sorry, but what could he do now? He didn't know, so he asked Harry.  
"Speak to us more Lou. Come to the movie nights for once. We've all missed you."  
"I can't just leave Eleanor thou-"  
"What? Like you left us, you mean?! Is that suddenly not something you cant do anymore?! You didn't have a problem doing it a year and half ago. It looked pretty easy for you!" The anger was back again and Louis didn't know how to answer. It's different, he told himself, Eleanors my girlfriend, Harry was just a friend. It sounded reasonable enough, so he told Harry that too.  
"I was just a friend?! I was your BEST friend! I can't believe you, you-" he took a deep breathe. "You know what? Just get out Louis. I don't want to see you again apart from at work."  
"But Haz-"  
"Don't call me that. Colleagues don't give each other nicknames."   
"Harry-"  
"It wasn't a question, Louis, get out." He was proud of himself, he sounded stern and sure of what he was doing even though he felt the opposite. Louis sighed sadly and got up from the bed, slowly making his way out of the room and down the stairs.   
"I'm sorry Harry" he whispered as he closed the door behind him. 

He made his way back to the flat he shared with Eleanor and opened the front door quickly, wanting to see the love of his life quickly so he could get his mind away from what Harry had said.   
"Babe?" He shouted. There was no reply. He made his way through the rooms, checking them to make sure she wasn't playing a trick on him. After he was sure that no one was home he made his way back to the lounge and turned the tv on, switching through the channels, finally landing on the news as there was nothing else on. His mind was drifting, tired from the argument he had had with Harry earlier. He was asleep within minutes. 

He woke up to the front door opening quietly and closing softly. Light footsteps made their way to the lounge. He opened one eye to make sure it wasn't an axe murderer, smiling slightly when he saw it was Eleanor. Something was different though, her hair was messy and her lipstick was smudged, not too mention she reeked of cologne that wasn't his and it was 3 in the morning. His sleep riddled mind didn't question it though, simply going back to sleep in seconds.

~~~

When he woke up again at 11 the next morning, the memory of what Harry had said was still clear in his mind. He'd just lost his best friend. He smelt food coming from the kitchen (it isn't like it was going to be coming from the bathroom, is it?) and he made his way through to find Eleanor cooking pancakes in just a shirt.   
"Morning, babe" she said sweetly.   
"Morning" he said gruffly, before drinking some of the tea she had made already. Harry made his tea better, he thought then quickly mentally smacked himself for thinking it. He sat down at the table, waiting for Eleanor to join him. She set down some pancakes in front of him before sitting on the opposite side of the table like she usually did. The pancakes looked burnt but he couldn't tell her that. He took a bite and tried desperately not to spit it out, it tasted foul.  
"Mmmm" he faked delight, quickly swallowing. His phone then vibrated in the pocket of the jeans that he still had on from yesterday. He pulled it out and saw 1 missed call from Liam and 1 missed call from Eleanor. He smiled at Eleanor from across the table and pressed play on the voicemail she had left. Oh, how he wished he hadn't.  
"Babe" be heard a man moan through the phone, "Oh my God, you look so hot right now." It was followed by more moaning.   
"Eleanor what's this?" He put the phone on speaker and Eleanor turned as white as a ghost.  
"O-oh, uh, I gave my phone to a friend to use last night, uh, it must have been h-" she was cut off by a particularly loud moan of 'Oh, oh, oh, Eleanor, I'm going to come!" followed by "Come for me babe!" in a voice that was clearly Eleanors.   
Eleanor' s eyes were now wide and her mouth was hanging open before she quickly closed it and tried to stutter out a pointless excuse.   
"Get out." Louis said it clearly, sounded quite detached from the situation, as if he didn't care. He quickly realised it didn't hurt as much as it should of when you find out that your girlfriend of almost 2 years was cheating on you. He surprised by the fact that the emotion he felt the most was relief. Eleanor was sat staring at him, obviously not believing the fact she was being kicked out.  
"You've got 10 minutes to get your stuff and go."  
She got up, running up the stairs and frantically searching for her stuff. Louis got up too, picking up the forgotten rank pancakes throwing them away before putting the plates in the dishwasher and turning back just in time to see Eleanor run out the door, duffle bags in hand. He slammed the door behind her and then- Harry. Harry was the only thing in his mind. Thoughts of how pretty his eyes look, how curly and soft his hair was, how his dimples made him look adorable and how he was just purely perfect. In every way. Now Eleanor was gone he didn't have to block the thoughts of how Harry was the most caring person he'd ever met, how Harry always made him smile when he was down, how Harry was just...Harry.

He might be too late, he realised running into his car and getting to where he wanted in record time. He knocked on door frantically only to reveal a tired and sleepy Zayn.  
"You've got to help me with something."

 

~

"Right so, are you ready to do this?" Niall asked from the back of the car where he sat with Liam. Louis had picked them up after he had convinced Zayn to help him with his plan. He hadn't taken much convincing, simply answering straight away with an 'About time!'. He wanted Niall and Liam so that he could be sure he was doing the right thing. There answers had simply been variations of Zayns, only Nialls had a few more words that you couldn't repeat in a nunnery.

Louis took a deep breathe. Was he ready? The answer was obvious.  
"Yes."  
"Then go get him, mate! What are you waiting for?!" Zayn then proceeded to practically push him out of the car. Louis walked up the steps slowly, taking his time, he had to remember to breathe after all.

He knocked on a door for the fourth that time that morning.  
"Coming!" He heard Harry's muffled voice through the door and footsteps quickly approaching.

Breathe, Louis, breathe.

The door opened to reveal a topless Harry.  
"I told you I didn't want to see you, Louis. I wasn't joking. Go away." He tried to close the door but Louis pushed against it, keeping it open.  
"Harry please. I need to talk to you." Harry clearly heard the desperation in his voice as his face softened.  
"Come in." He sighed. Louis walked in briskly, before he could change his mind. He sat down and Harry sat opposite him on the other sofa.   
"Eleanor was cheating on me." Harry's face hardened again.  
"If she's all you want me to talk about then get out. I don't want to hear."  
"No no no! That's not it! I promise!"   
"Well then what is it?! I don't have all day." Louis stayed silent, trying to think of how to word it. Harry sighed again.  
"If you're not going to say anything get out of my flat, I have stuff to d-"  
"Iloveyou!" He blurted. Harry stared at him.  
"Please say this isn't a joke." He whispered "Please say I'm not dreaming."  
"This isn't a sick joke, Haz, and we're definitely not dreaming."   
"Say it again."  
"I love yo-" He was cut off by lips pushing against his, kissing him slowly as if trying to make sure it was real. They didn't use tongue. It wasn't needed. They soon pulled away, needing air too quickly for there own liking. Harry rested his head on Louis'.   
"I love you too." A second after the words were said they heard a sob. They turned around to see Zayn with tears in bis eyes and running down his cheeks and Niall and Liam looking at him questioningly. Noticing they had caught Louis and Harry's attention they blushed and Niall slapped Zayn on the cheek.  
"You ruined the atmosphere!" He hissed. Zayn smiled tearily.  
"I'm sorry, it's just so beautiful." He sobbed. Liam just sighed at them.  
"Congrats guys! It's about time! We've been waiting for this to happen for the past 3 years!" Niall smiled.  
"Yeah, congrats! I knew this would happen! I am Captain of this ship. ALL ABOARD THE S.S LARRY!!" He shouted the last bit suddenly then started running around the room smiling and laughing his contagious laughter all the way.   
"I'm so happy for you guys." Zayn said after the tears had died down. "You're so cute together!" 

They spent the whole day together as a group watching films for the first time in a year and a half, until the boys had to go and Louis decided he wanted to stay at Harry's for the night.  
"USE A CONDOM!" Liam had shouted as he made his way through the door. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE AN UNCLE!" You could hear the boys laughs through the door. They were both red from embarrassment but laughed along. They went o bed watching Love Actually and fell asleep in each others arms. Harry then woke up to Louis hair tickling his nose and his arms wrapped around Louis waste. And yeah, both of them wanted to do this for the rest of their lives.

And so they did.


End file.
